


First Kiss

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment at the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

They were dancing and having fun. Hermione was oblivious to the stares of all her classmates, even the glowers of Ron and Harry, as she danced enthusiastically with Viktor.

They whirled around the dance floor, and she laughed with joy. Tonight, she felt, dare she say it, beautiful and carefree. Her hair was smooth and tamed, and she didn’t feel like there was a threat to her life at the moment. It was perfect.

Viktor held onto her hand after the song finished, impulsively drawing her out the doors and into the garden momentarily, an uncharacteristic smile gracing his lips. He pulled her into his arms and then his lips were on hers, and his hand gently cupped her cheek. She looked back up at him, smiling, before her gaze trailed back to his lips.

She leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed, and he obliged her with another kiss before they headed back into the Yule Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a first kiss meme long ago.


End file.
